06 May 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-05-06 ; Comments * Inordinately large number of dedications to people in Bristol. * Realises how bad Shakin' Street are after playing it. * Recounts tale of eating an Indian meal in the same restaurant as Kate Bush that evening. * Clip of Peel playing Atmosphere at the wrong speed appears on the 2007 Joy Division documentary written by Jon Savage. Sessions *Moondogs, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1980-04-01. No known commercial release. *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1980-04-14. Available on Peel Sessions 1979-83 (Virgin). Tracklisting *Chords: 'So Far Away (LP-So Far Away)' (Polydor) (starts part way through track) *''(JP: 'There may be those who tell you it's unhip to like the Chords. If they do, they're twerps. A good band is a good band is a good band, as the poet probably said.')'' *Specials: 'Rat Race (double A-sided 7 inch)' (Two-Tone) *''(JP: 'New from the Specials, and don't be too surprised if you hear that again on tomorrow night's programme, and possibly on Thursday as well.')'' *Moondogs: 'Schoolgirl Crush' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'One or two of my colleagues have reservations about this session, but I must confess it's one of me favourites of the year.')'' *Moonglows: 'Sincerely' (7 inch)' (Chess) *''(JP: 'Seems like only seconds since we broadcast the Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark session, but here it is again.')'' *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: 'Enola Gay' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Rowche Rumble (LP-Totale's Turns (It's Now Or Never)' (Rough Trade) *Magazine: 'I Want To Burn Again (LP-The Correct Use Of Soap)' (Virgin) *Metrofaze: 'New Age (7 inch)' (Neo London) *Metropak: 'Walking (7 inch)' (Metropack) (a tad off-centre) *(Mike Read is in the background for some banter) *Black Randy And The Metrosquad: 'Down At The Laundrymat (LP-Pass The Dust I Think I'm Bowie)' (Dangerhouse) *Passions: 'Man On The Tube (LP-Michael & Miranda)' (Fiction) *''(JP: 'If you're a regular listener to this programme, then you'll know that I'm endlessly whingeing on about the number of records and things which we have to plough through in order to sort stuff out for the programme, and in a sense, the problem, if problem it is, is growing worse, because they're now starting to pour in, quite genuinely, from all over the world. Canada, Australia, America. Norway, I even got one from Japan earlier on in the week, with a letter tagged onto it saying, "Look, we've got this record out and we can't get it played here at home, and we've heard there's a possibility you might play it there in Britain, so over to you." As a consequence of this, of course, we're miles behind with records, so on tomorrow night's programme...apart from a session by Steel Pulse, is going to be an all-singles programme in an attempt to catch up with what is in a sense a backlog. It's not to say that any of the records are inferior: it's just that we haven't got round to playing them yet.')'' *Moondogs: 'Who's Gonna Tell Mary' (Peel Session) *Mikey Dread: 'Reggae Gone International (7 inch)' (Dread At The Controls) *''(JP: 'I'm having one of my hopelessly incoherent nights tonight. Somebody said to me the other day in Bristol that they thought I did it on purpose to be cute. Can you imagine that? It's rather a sickening prospect, all things being considered. I was listening to meself on Radio 4, when I was doing the It Makes Me Laugh programme, which didn't appear to have made anybody laugh at all, unfortunately, but I was word perfect on that. Mind you, I was reading it, but at the same time, I ought to start writing out some sort of script for these programmes, then I wouldn't keep tripping over me tongue. I also reverted to a kind of public school accent: I always do that when I do things for Radio 4, quite unselfconsciously, and undeliberately. Remarkable.')'' *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: 'Motion And Heart' (Peel Session) *Regents: 'See You Later (7 inch)' (Arista) *VKTMS: Midget (7” EP) Emergency Room ERR-OR *Half Japanese: 'Hey Laurie (LP-The Best Of Baltimore's Buried)' (Bolto Weird) *Marc Bolan: 'Beyond The Rising Sun (LP-Lost & Found)' (Decca) *Survivors: 'Take Charge (7 inch)' (Rio) *Moondogs: 'Talking In The Canteen' (Peel Session) *''(JP is astounded by the mention of the Nolan Sisters in the above after he'd been talking about them with Mike Read beforehand, and puts it down to the influence of the god Snibri - see Glossary.)'' *Inner City Unit: 'O.B. City Muse (LP-Passout)' (Riddle) *Shakin' Street: 'Soul Dealer (LP-Shakin' Street)' (CBS) *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: 'Dancing' (Peel Session) *Splodgenessabounds: 'Simon Templer (7 inch)' (Deram) *''(JP: 'I'm mortified to have to tell you that the catalogue number is BUM1. That things should have come to this.')'' *Specials: 'Rude Buoys Outa Jail (double A sided 7 inch)' (Two-Tone) *Joy Division: 'Atmosphere (7 inch-Licht Und Blindheit)' (Sordide Sentimentale) (wrong speed moment: JP plays it at 45rpm again instead of 33 1/3) *''(JP: 'It's typical of the French, really, innit? They flood the country with millions of apples that taste like cardboard, and then send us records that play at the wrong speed. Anyway, I was talking to my child bride on the phone. We agreed that it sounds better at the wrong speed...I rather like it played at the wrong speed')'' To demonstrate the truth of this, he does so. (JP: 'Has a kind of brisk charm to it that it doesn't have when you play it at the right speed.') *XL Capris: 'My City Of Sydney (7 inch)' (Axle) *Yachts: 'There's A Ghost In My House (7 inch)' (Radar) *Moondogs: 'Roddy's Gang' (Peel Session) *Monochrome Set: 'The Etcetera Stroll (LP-Strange Boutique)' (DinDisc) *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: 'Pretending To See The Future' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'I would like to see in my future a cup of tea and a good night's sleep.')'' *Propaganda: 'In The Good Night Hour (7 inch)' (Index) (fades out) File ;Name *1980-5-6 John Peel Radio1.mp3 ;Length *1.53.54 ;Other *File created from T247 of 400 Box. ;Available *http://www.30242b.net/Peel%20Group/bill_fromnorthwales/R_index.html currently inadvisable to go to that link instead try *http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/10925 Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Wrong Speed Moment